


Not Another Homewrecker

by RizzEditions



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Bottom Moon Taeil, Cheating, Drama, Fluff, I'm Sorry, International Fanworks Day 2021, Lies, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned Bae Joohyun | Irene, Plot Twists, Romance, Smut, This Is STUPID, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizzEditions/pseuds/RizzEditions
Summary: Love has been something Jaehyun always runs away from. All his life, the relationships he had witnessed ended up with cheating, betrayal and heartbreaks. He didn't want someone to play with his feelings, use his body and then wreck him, throw him away like a toy. However, all of his fear fades when he meets probably the most stunning and fascinating man, Lee Donghyuck.Without even his realization, he helplessly falls for Donghyuck and discovers that Donghyuck feels the same and the two get into a romantic relationship. But, to Jaehyun's unfortunate, he discovers that Donghyuck is already married and realizes that it was him who was wrecking someone else's home.“Jae, babe please, listen to me. My husband doesn't love me, nor do I love him. I've been in love with you and only you. I can even get rid of this marriage if that makes our relationship work.”“So... You will get rid of your husband for me?”“Husband? I can get rid of anything and everything for you. So that nothing would come between us. And it will be just you, me and us.”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 267





	1. #FIRST

**Author's Note:**

> It was actually supposed to be a One Shot but because it started getting lengthy, I decided to make it a short story instead. :")

“Aww dear, just look at you. Looking as marvelous as always.”

  
  


“I may be marvelous but you are mesmerizing, Yukkuri Hyung.”

  
  


“But people here are mesmerized by you, Jaehyun.”

  
  


The said man chuckles and shakes his head as he says, “That's because they haven't landed their eyes on you.”

  
  


Now it was the Japanese male's turn to shake head. “That doesn't matter. All eyes will always be on you since you're the star and everyone knows it. Even Madame Irene acknowledges it. You're not her favorite for no reason.”

  
  


“As if she doesn't insist on you coming out of curtains and moving your body on the stage.” Jaehyun snaps sarcastically yet playfully.

  
  


Yuta moves his hands in the air and chuckles at the sarcastic compliment. “Oh no, no. I'm here good with just polishing your beauty.” He declares while finishing the glittery touch on Jaehyun's eyelids.

  
  


“Jaehyun! You were supposed to be performing by now. What are you still doing in the dressing room? Get yourself done and get on the floor.” One of the staff called loudly from the outside of the room.

  
  


“Okay and now I guess you're polished enough. Now go on and rock on.” Yuta insists and the latter couldn't help but hug the makeup artist as softly.

  
  


“Thank you Hyung.” Jaehyun said as they pulled back and then he took a final view at his reflection in the mirror before exhaling and making his way to the dance floor in delight.

  
  


He had always been delighted by the stage, spotlight and stardom. And the stage he always danced on did bring him spotlight and stardom. But it never brought him delight. And how could he be even delighted by the stage which was to showcase his body over talent. The audience, the people that were _mesmerized_ by him were not actually mesmerized by _him._ They weren't even mesmerized.

  
  


They were just a bunch of rich people lusting over Jaehyun's exposed collarbones, thighs and glittery eyes. And probably dreamt of having one nightstands as well. Or numerous nightstands. Who knew?

  
  


But good to Jaehyun's fortune, Madam Irene's was just a bar and Madam Irene kept it that way. Yes, Jaehyun was a bar dancer and one of the most popular and _appreciated_ one in the entire bar.

  
  


And, the bar itself was one of the famous and top standard bars in the town. Madam Irene's was not a place where a broken highschooler could get wasted. It was a place where high class rich people came to please their eyes by raving them on these professional dancers. Yes, all the bar staff, from sweepers to singers, dancers to bartenders, were very experienced and skilled at their duties. Many of the employees had ditched their previous respective jobs to join in here as the paycheck they were getting here was way higher than they could get in any other label or outsourcing meaning that Jaehyun's paycheck was high as well.

  
  


But no matter how fascinating, famous, desired or stable he was, in the end, he was a bar dancer, which was a disgusting stain on his identity that can never be erased no matter how strong his sanitizer was.

  
  


He tried to improve, move from this place but all the labels and agencies he tried to join, rejected him. And that's just because of his background. Even if behaved well, danced well and even sung harmonically to cover up the plus points, him being known as a _bar dancer_ came before anything else and this sickening fact never let anything else come in the picture.

  
  


“And here our charming angel comes whom everyone was waiting for, please welcome our hot and stunning dancer, Jaehyun!” The bar's master of communication announced as Jaehyun appeared on the stage and garnered attention.

  
  


A series of applause and husky whistles came as soon as the petite dancer started moving his body with the rhythm.

  
  


Well, it was not as if Jaehyun wasn't grateful for what he had. But, he just wished if people could actually appreciate him for his hard work. Jaehyun practiced and practiced a lot to improve his skills. He even choreographed his own expressive dance style instead of doing those typical seductive dance moves. Only if his audience could think of him more than just as a decorated doll.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


It was almost midnight when Jaehyun was finished with his shift and started leaving for home. Well, it always gets midnight as he had late night shifts which made it a bit hard for him to get home alone regularly. But he couldn't complain as it was his own choice to not live at the bar anymore.

  
  


He might have grown inside the bar as it was his boss and other seniors that raised him, but after he grew more and became more independent, he chose to have a home of his own so he could live his personal time in a place which wasn't labelled negatively.

  
  


“Hey sweetheart. How much for a night?” Jaehyun hears a drunk man in tux murmuring to him as he exits the bar. Jaehyun just ignored the man and kept walking steadily.

  
  


“Pretty much in a rush? We can take it slow baby. You should not disappoint your client like this.” Jaehyun hears the voice again, as well as the footsteps behind him. The man was freaking following him.

  
  


The dancer began to panic but this time he replied to turn the man's offer down. “I'm not what you're thinking.”

  
  


“What do you think, what I think?” The sound came nearer.

  
  


“I don't sell my body.” Jaehyun confirmed and tried to speed up his walking but his body entirely got stunned when a hard grip went onto his wrist.

  
  


“You kidding me? You can let us roam our eyes on your body for money then why not let us roam our hands as well?”

  
  


_Slap!_

  
  


“Keep your hands off of me you fucktard!” Jaehyun spat and the man just looked for a moment in shock while holding his cheek.

  
  


Just as Jaehyun was about to walk away, another harsh hold came onto him and started pulling off his coat. “You nullius slut!” The drunken man screeched in rage as he removed Jaehyun's coat entirely, revealing his thin see through shirt inside. “Let me show your real worth.”

  
  


_Punch!_

  
  


Jaehyun looked in surprise at the man who was now knocked down on the floor. He then looked at the person who caused the scene.

  
  


The newly appeared person was also wearing a purple simple yet elegant tux. Wow, it was weird that Jaehyun noticed this new man a bit differently. Well, it could be the man's utter fierceness that he had despite his height being shorter than Jaehyun himself. Or the intensive charming smile he had on his face despite being in such a fucked up situation.

  
  


“Fucker you should stay out of this!” The drunken man yelled at the person who had punched him while getting and settling himself up to attack back.

  
  


“And you should learn how to respect men.” The charming man softly said before landing another smack and his voice was just as hot as the man himself and Jaehyun should stop himself from thinking those things.

  
  


The two then stomped at each other but not so surprisingly the wasted man got wasted again and finally had to run to save his ass from this helplessly fascinating man. “You alright?”

  
  


Jaehyun's reverie got broken by the man's question and he noticed the man was forwarding his coat back to him and wow… He was indeed helplessly fascinating now that Jaehyun was facing him straight.

  
  


His skin was shining gold even in such darkness. Probably the complexion of his sun kissed shade. And he undeniably sculpted moles. And his eyes were just clipping Jaehyun inside out. It felt as if Jaehyun couldn't do anything but stare at the man in amusement, which he obviously was doing. Which he should not. “Y-yeah. Thanks uhh…”

  
  


“Donghyuck. The name's Lee Donghyuck.” The man introduces himself while still standing with Jaehyun's coat in his hands, waiting for the latter to take and wear it.

  
  


Jaehyun realizes that he was still staring and keeping the man standing there with his coat like a standee. He smiles sheepishly as he takes his cloth and rolls it on. “Please to you, Donghyuck. I'm… Jaehyun.”

  
  


“I know, Jaehyun. What I would want to know is, what you're still doing here? Wasn't your session over about an hour ago?”

  
  


“Uhh, yeah. It was actually but…” Jaehyun stops for a moment before he realizes, “Wait, how do you know that I'm, that I'm uhh…”

  
  


Donghyuck chuckles at the latter's mumbling. “Dancer? Oh of course I do. And who would not acknowledge such an amazing dancer like you.”

  
  


The taller man blushes at the compliment. Nobody has ever complimented him as a _dancer._ Let alone an amazing dancer. “I uhh… I don't think if others acknowledge me as a dancer. Or even as a normal person.”

  
  


“I mean, you're way astonishing to be just a normal person so...” The sunkissed man nonchalantly points and Jaehyun giggles.

  
  


“That was such a sweet remark, Donghyuck. But it doesn't change the reality.” A sad smile appeared on Jaehyun's face.

  
  


“Hey, hey Jae… Yes, the reality can't be changed and the reality is that you're really an independent and humble person. You see, people are people, they ain't so simple. One way or another, they will always find a way to drag down others. Their judgement doesn't define your worth. And surprisingly, you seem to be knowing your worth pretty well assuming your bold action to that poor man.”

  
  


Jaehyun couldn't control anymore and started openly laughing. “It's hard to tell if you're serious or you're joking.” He spoke as he held onto his laughter.

  
  


“Well, you can take it the way you like and I'll just let it flow with the vibe.”

  
  


“Oh gosh… You're undeniably entertaining.” The dancer compliments 

  
  


“Only for your entertainment, Jae.” Donghyuck expressively purrs only to get panic after seeing Jaehyun making a confused expression. Maybe the latter noticed what he addressed him and maybe he didn't like it.

  
  


“Ahh, I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I won't call you that again just please don't slap me.” Donghyuck apologizes while shielding his hands in front in case Jaehyun would actually slap.

  
  


The shorter's dramatically cute behavior gave Jaehyun another crackle of giggle. “Don't worry. I won't. You can call me that, Donghyuck.” Jaehyun assures before a light tint came on his cheeks as he continued. “Besides, I like that. I like you.”

  
  


And that was when Jaehyun wanted either to be eaten by sky or swallowed by land. But none of them happened and he was still standing in front of the probably world's most captivating man.

  
  


Well, Jaehyun himself didn't know as to what had gotten onto him that he was feeling that way for Donghyuck when all his life he's been running away from all this feelings and affection stuff. He was not someone who tended to have so called friends let alone _more than friends_ as he knew how fucked up the world was. And how sucked up the people were. Especially with people like him. So it was not surprising that Jaehyun chose to be on his own rather than having any unnecessary bonding but what was surprising that he didn't feel to follow his motives at this very moment.

  
  


The moment he was with Donghyuck. There was something about the grown yet young man. Maybe it was his welcoming aura. Or maybe it was his understandable personality. And to be honest, Jaehyun felt extremely great knowing that he finally met someone who understood him. Who didn't look down on him. Who appreciated him. Who appreciated his talent, over his body.

  
  


All those delighting perspectives were taking over Jaehyun's mind and heart for a man he just spent a span of five minutes with!

  
  


“Actually, it's been over an hour since we're here.”

  
  


Donghyuck's honey touch voice broke Jaehyun honey sweet thoughts and his face became as red as a pulpy tomato. “Oh…” He wonders to himself before smiling at the latter idiotically. “Oh, yeah! Now I should get going before the sun rises already.” He didn't really care about his lame joke. He just wanted to vanish already.

  
  


“Since it's me who got you late, it's my responsibility to drop you home safely.” Jaehyun widened his eyes and Donghyuck couldn't help but coo at his expression. “Don't worry, I don't have any unhealthy intentions. Besides, I wouldn't want to pick a fight against you. I wouldn't want to go home with a black eye.” He clarified and the taller male went into another laughing session.

  
  


“Alright then, let's just get home already.” Jaehyun smiles and accepts Donghyuck's forwarded hand. The sun kissed man led him to his car and his vehicle was just as elegant as him. Jaehyun wasn't really surprised with the sight.

  
  


They both got in the car with of course Donghyuck being the gentleman by opening the door for Jaehyun. The dancer just kept getting smitten and smitten.

  
  


“Where do you live, Jae? How far are we now?”

  
  


“Just a few blocks away. It's an apartment but I live in one of the flats. I mean, why would a single man need an entire apartment to live, right?” Darn Jaehyun's lame vocabulary.

  
  


“Oh… Is that an invitation?” Donghyuck asks mischievously and Jaehyun could only stare in utter embarrassment in response.

  
  


The mischievous man then started crackling lightly and Jaehyun was dumbfounded. “I'm just pulling your rosie nose, Jae.” Donghyuck purred and Jaehyun hid his face in embarrassment.

  
  


They then talked random things on their way. Sharing each other's hobbies and facts which raised the topic of family as well to which Jaehyun blandly replied as he had no family while Donghyuck just simply declared that he has a small and loving family and then ended the family topic right there not bothering to go deeply.

  
  


Jaehyun did want to ask if he said something wrong as to why Donghyuck was turning down the certain topic. But then he thought that it could be possible that Donghyuck wasn't talking much about family as Jaehyun was alone and maybe talking about that would make him feel uncomfortable? Gosh… Wasn't Donghyuck the gentlest man ever? Of course he was!

  
  


“Here we are. As you directed.” Donghyuck points when they reached their destination.

  
  


Jaehyun turned his face to look at the latter as he said, “Thanks once again, Donghyuck…” He stopped for a moment as if he was thinking of saying something further. Donghyuck raised his brow skeptically and it just made it harder for Jaehyun but he spilled nonetheless.

  
  


“Donghyuck, I... I mean you, will you come to the bar tomorrow?”

  
  


“Is that an invitation?”

  
  


This time the question was less questioning and more gesturing and Jaehyun was about to lose blood. “No! I mean, yes. I just want to meet you again. It felt so great to be with you today. I mean tonight.” He clarified and then they both went silent for a moment. Their gaze sharp into each other's eyes which soon rolled onto the lips and Jaehyun could already feel the intense sensation.

  
  


He closed his eyes because that's what people do to make their kiss romantic, right?

  
  


“Okay I will but only on one condition.”

  
  


Jaehyun choked on his saliva and intense sensation was replaced with intense embarrassment. “Oh yeah… I actually closed my eyes because I couldn't hear you properly, I was feeling dizzy as I had gotten lost in your daze…” He waited to see the shorter's reaction and of course, the latter was playfully smirking. “Cut the crap. What is that condition?”

  
  


Donghyuck chuckles and puts, “You will have to let me drop you home.”

  
  


Jaehyun rolled his eyes at the latter's demand. “Alright.” He knew he wouldn't have it any other way. “But only if you'd pay a visit at my home.”

  
  


“Now that's an open invitation.” Donghyuck implied as the other started exiting the car and making his way to his house before turning for a second and shooting his gaze at the man in the car.

  
  


“Of course it is.” Jaehyun confirmed and it was the first time he actually was confident with his words since they met. Interesting.


	2. #SECOND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He gets undressed before the second date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyuck lemon... It's my first ever Jaehyuck smut so enjoy!

As promised, Donghyuck did arrive at the bar and Jaehyun just couldn't be more blessed. It was weird that it was even a blessing for Jaehyun to have a man watching him dance whom he met just last night and in a most unexpected way.

  
  


Besides, Donghyuck was just another man from the crowd that couldn't care about Jaehyun more than as an eye candy. Absolutely not. Donghyuck was not just  _ another man.  _ He was not like the others. He didn't see Jaehyun as an object despite knowing his occupation. He envied Jaehyun's talent. And maybe he even envied Jaehyun himself? Well at least that's what Jaehyun hoped. Or, more like wished. And even if Donghyuck didn't, then he would for sure once he'd witness these bold dance moves that Jaehyun was doing especially for him.

  
  


There were other people of course but they weren't having that impassioned eye contact that Donghyuck and Jaehyun were. It seemed as if they were exchanging a lot of emotions and words just by their gaze, which they probably were.

  
  


Donghyuck didn't seem to mind Jaehyun doing a sexy show in front of everyone. Maybe he knew whether Jaehyun was being sexy in front of everyone, but he was being sexy only for him. And he seemed to be enjoying it as well which was an accomplishment for the sexy dancer.

  
  


Soon the session gets near its end and Donghyuck motioned Jaehyun that he'd be waiting outside for him. Jaehyun felt butterflies in his stomach at the fact that someone was waiting for him. Someone was caring about him. That Donghyuck was caring about him.

  
  


Without wasting another second, Jaehyun rushed to the dressing room and started preparing to leave.

  
  


“Whoa, whoa, caught in a rush hour?” The question came from the new figure as it entered the dressing room.

  
  


“Uhh… Yeah. I actually have grocery shopping to do today on my way back home, Yuta Hyung.” Jaehyun answered the latter in the most convincing tone he could.

  
  


But the Japanese staff just didn't have it even a bit. “Your lame lie literally makes me want to cry but I must say that it was a nice try.”

  
  


The dancer rolled his eyes at the rhyming tantrum. Well, he was really not good at keeping his act. Was he?

  
  


“Now, care to share what you're trying to hide?” Jaehyun looked at the latter who was raising his eyebrows mischievously. He'd must learn to lie if he wanted to live. Not that he had any problem with sharing his secret with Yuta but because, life relies on the lies, right?

  
  


Jaehyun sighs and a tint of blush and gleeful smile appears on his face when he thinks of… Well, friend? “Actually Hyung, there's a guy…”

  
  


“Oh, oh… So superstar Jae found the man of his life and didn't even bother sharing or celebrating?” Yuta whined playfully and the younger giggles.

  
  


“No Hyung, we just met yesterday. He's not my man. I mean, yeah, he's a man that every girl and gay would wish for but, he's not mine. At least not yet.”

  
  


“So you're planning on making him yours huh?”

  
  


“No… I mean yes. Hyung!”

  
  


Yuta started crackling into laughter while Jaehyun made a whiny pout. Yuta then notices the younger and collects himself before speaking. “Okay, okay. So, what's today's plan?”

  
  


“Oh, he's waiting outside. We have… A kind of date at my home.”

  
  


“Home invitation already on the first date?” Yuta interrogates skeptically.

  
  


Jaehyun felt flustered for a moment but answered the question nonetheless. “It's just a meetup Hyung. Just to get to know each other. We won't just jump onto each other. Besides, he's such a sweet guy. He saved me from a drunktard yesterday and dropped me home safely. And he's so damn hot.”

  
  


The obvious clarification made Yuta chuckle. Whoever that dream man of Jaehyun was, must be excessively endearing that the young dancer was literally gratifying him.

  
  


“I'm just saying these things because I know your motives and for some reasons, I don't want you to be distracted from them just for some instant, temporary pleasure. People are people, ain't so simple. And these are your own words.” Yuta sincerely explained.

  
  


“I sure remember them Hyung and there's no way I'm gonna get distracted. I will first contemplate things and situations properly before getting any deep in the relationship. Or just to even start a relationship. I'm not gonna get some food in love.”

  
  


Yuta nods, approving Jaehyun's rant. “And just don't get undressed before the second date.” He added.

  
  


“Not a chance.” Jaehyun concluded confidently.

  
  


**______**

  
  
  


“Oh… Oh gosh, Hyuck.”

  
  


“Ahh… Such a sensitive pixie you are. Just look at your skin. Became sinfully red in just one slight lick.”

  
  


“What do you expect? I've never been this close, this way with anyone but you, Donghyuck.”

  
  


“So superstar Jae is honouring me with such an opportunity.” Donghyuck wonders as his thumb starts rubbing on Jaehyun's bottom lip which was just as reddish as his licked neck. “Then it's my vow to worship his worth.” He then replaced his thumb with his lips.

  
  


It was not intended. It was never intended. When Jaehyun said that he remembered his motives, he valued his motives, he meant it. He meant to keep himself secure from wrong people. He meant to keep himself focused on his tracks. He meant to keep himself conscious in the reality over fantasy because he knew how fucked up reality was.

  
  


And even if he seemed to be taking different paths in Donghyuck's case, he meant them in the sanes, sincerest and cleanest way. He meant to move forward slowly and seemingly.

  
  


He really didn't mean to be caged under the shorter man's frame as the latter showered his neck with lovebites as they wildly made out by the entrance door.

  
  


“Jump.” Donghyuck commands and Jaehyun just hazily obeys and wraps his legs around Donghyuck's waist while his hands snaked around his neck. Donghyuck gripped Jaehyun's butt and stuck their body even closer, that Jaehyun could feel his crotch stroking his ass through the clothes and the sensation just made him lose himself even more.

  
  


Well, could Jaehyun be blamed? Not really. They were actually just talking just fine with having some red wine but an instant magic the sexual tension took over when they felt the intense affection through their spine.

  
  


It was like, one moment they were mild and the other moment they went wild. Jaehyun didn't know, neither he even wanted to know as to how it went that way. All he wanted to know was Donghyuck. Donghyuck, himself and them as one.

  
  


Though, Jaehyun's mind was feeling unsure in some ways but his heart had taken over all the way. There was something, something about the young and wild sun kissed man which couldn't be addressed but could be felt. And Jaehyun's heart felt it.

  
  


“Are your arms not pained by my weight?” The dancer asks as he slightly pulls for a breath.

  
  


“I mean, you really have this tall and fine figure but it's also an amusement as how light, comfy and smooth little pixie you are.” Donghyuck purrs while grinding his body against the taller man.

  
  


It was indeed true that Donghyuck lifted Jaehyun as easily as he was a toddler despite his large figure. Perhaps it was just Donghyuck who was undeniably vigorous despite his slightly smaller figure. “Perhaps, you want me to put you down on some certain place?” He rasps with and his eyes went mischievous.

  
  


Jaehyun became red and lowered his head a bit. “I won't mind the other idea though.” He said suggestively.

  
  


The two then again locked their lips and started juicing onto each other's mouth while Donghyuck walked to the bedroom with their mouths never getting detached.

  
  


The temperature was set on fire as soon they reached the bedroom and the doors got locked. Donghyuck trips while putting the latter on the bed and falls on top of him and the latter didn't even give him a chance to apologise and pulled him even closer and continues their heated make out session.

  
  


“Eager, are we?” Donghyuck chuckles at Jaehyun's desperateness. Not he minded. Of course that is what he wanted.

  
  


“How can we not? How can I not?” Jaehyun exclaims as he goes straight for Donghyuck's fancy pants and starts unbuckling his belt. He then slides Donghyuck's pants along with his underwear down and sight was just more than a blessing.

  
  


“Liked what you see?” The shorter male asks teasingly.

  
  


“I'm not only going to see it.” And without another word, Jaehyun wrapped his lips around Donghyuck's length. Wow, Donghyuck might not be a large man but his member was unreasonably huge and thick yet Jaehyun chose to swallow it deeper and deeper even though he was so close to gag.

  
  


“Awhh fuck Jae. How do you do this? It feels as if I'm being lotioned with peach creme.” Donghyuck exhales relaxingly and Jaehyun giggles in glee knowing that Donghyuck was pleased.

  
  


After a few moments of bobbing and swallowing Jaehyun finally felt the cum leaking from Donghyuck's length and he started slurping on every single drop just like did on his red wine not so long ago.

  
  


Jaehyun pulls away and looks up at Donghyuck like a little puppy. Though his eyes didn't look as innocent as a puppy. “You also don't taste any less than a peach.”

  
  


Donghyuck tucks Jaehyun's bangs and caresses his face adorably. Jaehyun might be giving seductive looks but he still didn't look any less than a little helpless puppy. Not at least to Donghyuck. “Hmm… I thought you'd say honey. But I understood why you didn't say it as it's not me who tastes like honey here.” He hovers onto the male and starts undoing his silk shirt. His mouth traveled all over Jaehyun's collarbones to jawline, leaving new red marks making Jaehyun look even more sinful than he already was.

  
  


He then reaches his torso and latches his mouth onto Jaehyun's nipple which made the said man yelp and it didn't do anything than just turning Donghyuck even more that he bit onto the nipple.

  
  


“Ahh...” Jaehyun groans and his tone sounded obviously blessed. He liked being bit aggressively.

  
  


“You indeed taste like honey.”

  
  


“Honey for my honey.” Jaehyun clarifies and wraps his arms around Donghyuck's neck pulling their bodies closer and connecting their lips back.

  
  


While sucking each other's faces off, they started removing each other's remaining clothes. Soon they were fully naked and Donghyuck took a moment to perceive the beautiful creature underneath him.

  
  


He then roams his fingers all over Jaehyun's body until they landed between Jaehyun's legs, then near his ass then one finger inside his hole. Jaehyun jerks in pleasure and his hole stretches and Donghyuck adds two more fingers straight.

  
  


“Mhmm…” Jaehyun's voice came as Donghyuck started fingering intensively, making Jaehyun jerk up and down constantly.

  
  


Jaehyun was becoming needy and he needed more. More of Donghyuck. Three fingers weren't enough to fill him up. He wanted more fingers. He wanted something more than fingers.

  
  


It seemed as if Donghyuck heard his thoughts because soon the fingers were gone as Donghyuck started setting himself between Jaehyun's lower body.

  
  


Jaehyun felt Donghyuck's length against his hole and a look on Donghyuck's face which seemed to be asking for something. Something that Jaehyun chose to answer by spreading his legs.

  
  


Donghyuck starts filling Jaehyun and soon his length disappears entirely. It felt extremely satisfying to Donghyuck as to how warm and tight Jaehyun was around him.

  
  


Was it going fast? Yes. Was Jaehyun going to regret it? No. Not a chance. At least not in this time round. Not with Donghyuck.

  
  


He knew that if not today then tomorrow, he was going to give himself to Donghyuck. If not that night than the other night, it would happen. He could not deny the attraction, the affection and the feelings he had already captured for the said man.

  
  


Donghyuck was just different. No, he wasn't different in fact, he was actually the one, whom Jaehyun could trust. Whom he could rely, could like and even… Love.

  
  


All his insecurities, doubts, denials and refusals have faded regarding the feeling of love since the very first time he had met Donghyuck.

  
  


“Awhh Jae, how long have you been yourself? You're so perfectly wrapped around me baby. Taking every inch of me like a little mannered pixie you are.” Donghyuck husks while increasing the speed of his thrust.

  
  


“Oh, oh fuck! Hyuck…” Jaehyun moans sinfully in utter pleasure as he felt Donghyuck aggressively waggling in and out. Jaehyun could feel his body burning with the temptation and his pulses being invisibly ripped apart. And he just more than loved every single sensation of it.

  
  


After a few more hours their heated sex the both males just laid right next each other with Donghyuck still playing with one Jaehyun's nipples.

  
  


It felt so good, so relaxing for Jaehyun to just have Donghyuck next to him, feeling his presence, feeling his breath and heartbeat. It was just perfect and Jaehyun never wanted the night to get over.

  
  


“Hey beautiful, which thoughts are getting you distracted from me?”

  
  


Jaehyun shifts his gaze to Donghyuck and wow… Even after this sweaty sessions of wild sex, he still looked so organized and stunning. “I… I was thinking if we went too fast…”

  
  


“Do you regret it Jae?”

  
  


“No! I mean, no. I just, I really liked it actually because I like you. Or I don't if it's fast nor do I care but, I, I love you, Donghyuck.” Jaehyun confesses and looks at the latter to find a shocked or any kind of obvious reaction but instead, there was a purely delighted expression on Donghyuck's face.

  
  


Donghyuck moves his hand from Jaehyun's nipple and reaches his face to caress his cheeks lovingly and gosh… Jaehyun swore he could just feel the response in that touch. Donghyuck made him feel loved without even being so cheesy. His presence was just enough for Jaehyun to feel loved like, how could someone be that of a blessing? Wasn't Donghyuck the best?

  
  


“If you're referring to the feeling that makes you feel sappy and makes you happy, that sets butterflies in your stomach and reveries in your eyes, that makes you feel charmed and cherished, then I've been feeling that way since the very first night my eyes had landed on you. I just didn't have a run to confess because these three magical words don't hold enough magic to express my heart's static. If this puts a smile on your face, then I love you too, Jaehyun.”

  
  


Yes. Donghyuck was the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be an unexpected encounter. Huehuehue.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I recently got an intense interest in JaeHyuck with Dominant Hyuck (as always, man has that masculine impact which just can't be denied) and Submissive Jaehyun (for real, how do people not notice that femme fatale vibes in him) along with Hyuckil drama. Yes, Hyuck is kinda… Well, you'll see in the story as to how he is and how the drama occurs. :')
> 
> You may get real mad at both Hyuck & Jae at times but I assure (or at least) you that you would enjoy it and the ending will also be somewhat fair. Yeah. Fair should be the best term for it. Hehe.
> 
> Well, I am not really sure if anyone gonna like it or not though I have a feeling that the answer would most probably not as my taste comes from another planet which doesn't relate with things that are considered normal. *Coughs, coughs*
> 
> But I am still totally hype for my own story because maker… Who can refuse sexy mistress Jaehyun? And I want to say many things about Taeil & Donghyuck too but I would probably spoil the story so I'm just gonna shut up here. ;__;
> 
> So keep reading if this sorcery gets you interested and if you want to know what will happen next. ;)


End file.
